L'essai
by yuki332
Summary: Si je vous dis Matoinette, vous pensez à quoi ? ;3 - Titre temporaire - Raiting M parce que lemon - Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas - bonne lecture o/


Voila, je vais peut-être (PEUT ETRE) reprendre le rythme de un truc par semaine (parce que les cours me iç#m! e2 m'voyez, donc plus de devoir égal plus de temps haha)

Donc voici un OS (que des messages subliminaux me force à transformer en two-shot) un peu spécial, car il s'agit d'un ship qui existe mais je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il apparait sous cette forme ! (et omg cet OS à 1600 mots, comment c'est possible)

Je précise que c'est un lemon

Un YURI lemon

Dans les webs show, oui oui x)

Donc, laissez donc une review o/

Et merci encore à toi ma n'Ileena ! *coeur*

Sur ce, bonne lecture les gens o/

(PS: oui, il est possible que j'ai des soucis avec les accords, mais c'était compliqué donc chut ou je vous étouffe avec vos chaussettes)

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- J'en sais rien Antoine.

Mathieu se leva du canapé, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Une bière ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Le schizophrène tendit la bouteille à son ami, avant de se rasseoir. Il ouvrit la sienne et détailla Antoine du coin de l'oeil. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce dernier s'exclama d'une voix aigue:

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Ça me gêne...

Il tourna le dos à Mathieu avant d'ajouter:

\- On va rester comme ça encore combien de temps ?

Un silence lui répondit. Les yeux bleus de Mathieu vinrent se fixer sur le mur d'en face. C'est vrai, combien de temps allaient-ils rester comme ça ? Une heure ? Deux heures? Des jours, des semaines ?... Toujours ?

\- On trouvera bien une so-

Il se stoppa net en posant les yeux sur Antoine, maintenant debout face à lui.

\- Il va bien falloir en trouver une !

Ce dernier se précipita vers la chambre de son ami pour voir son reflet dans le miroir. Ça n'allait pas du tout ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Sa poitrine venait de nouveau de doubler de volume, ses cheveux longs et ondulés lui tombaient en cascade dans le dos, et ses vêtements maintenant trop grands pour lui, glissaient sur sa peau douce.

\- Mec ça va pas être possible…

\- Je suis dans le même cas que toi je te rappelle, informa Mathieu d'une voix féminine, à l'entrée de la chambre. Apparemment ça va prendre 30 minutes avant que notre apparence ne se stabilise totalement…

\- Si je le vois, je te jure que je le tue.

Si le Prof avait parfois des idées étranges concernant ses expériences, celle-ci agaçait fortement quelques occupants de la maison. Suite à une mauvaise manipulation, le chimiste avait libéré un énorme nuage mauve dans tout l'appartement, qui avait eu pour effet d'inverser le sexe de tous les occupants la maison, dont Antoine, qui a pour habitude de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Ainsi, chacun était allé s'occuper comme il le pouvait. Le Patron était directement parti à ses bordels pour "évaluer la qualité du service". Le Geek avait délaissé son ordinateur et avait fermé sa porte à clé. Le Hippie n'avait rien remarqué et était allé se coucher. Le Panda était parti rejoindre le Prof pour essayer de trouver une solution. Tandis que Mathieu et Antoine était restés sur le canapé.

\- Je suis désolé Antoine, je te promets qu'il trouvera une solution !

\- Oui et bien ça ne suffit pas que tu sois désolé ! Je fais quasiment ta taille maintenant en plus… Et arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux là !

\- Mais t'es trop belle, c'est pas ma faute ! se défendit le schizophrène.

\- Oui bha t'es bien mignonne mais reste à plus de tr-

Sans avoir pu finir sa phrase, il sentit de légères caresses au niveau de ses hanches. Le Mathieu féminin, bien plus à l'aise que lui visiblement, était venu se glisser dans son dos. Les cheveux lisses et en carré plongeant de ce dernier encadraient son visage à la perfection et faisaient ressortir le bleu de ses yeux.

\- Mathieu arrête ça.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en reculant dans un rire nerveux. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, laissant les deux demoiselles se détailler face au miroir, avant qu'Antoine ne se retourne pour observer Mathieu. Celui-ci plongea sont regard bleu dans les yeux de l'autre, qui le trouva irésistiblement mignonne. Son esprit d'homme reprit le dessus, et des images fusèrent dans sa tête sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé. Mais son entrejambe lui rappela très vite que son corps était celui d'une femme, et non pas celui d'un homme. Après avoir juré mentalement, il se dirigea vers les toilettes, laissant Mathieu seul dans la chambre.

En revenant, la première chose qu'il vit ne l'aida pas à se remettre de ce qui se passait. Le Mathieu féminin était devant le miroir et se touchait la poitrine, le t-shirt qu'il portait plus tôt reposant sur le sol. Oubliant pendant quelques seconde qui était cette femme, il avança un peu avant de s'exclamer:

\- Mec ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?!

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers la silhouette féminine d'Antoine et s'expliqua, comme si la réponse était évidente:

\- On sait pas combien de temps on va rester comme ça, alors si je suis coincé dans ce corps pendant seulement deux heures, autant en profiter ! Regarde moi ces deux bijoux ! Ce ventre plat et cette merveilleuse petite-

\- Ok Ok, mec t'emballe pas. Et puis qu'est ce que- Mais !

\- Tout gros et tout ronds, ce sont les boobs d'Antoinette ! chantonna Mathieu avec la voix du Geek, légèrement féminisé, tout en ayant un sein d'Antoine dans chacune de ses mains.

\- Attends tu vas voir Geekette !

Tout en riant, le surnomé "Antoinette" plaqua le second vidéaste sur le lit en lui chatouillant les côtes. Des rires fusèrent de part et d'autre, entrecoupés de morceaux de phrase, lorsque Antoinette s'arrêta brusquement, se rendant soudainement compte de la situation. Leurs corps étaient proches. Beaucoup trop proches...

\- Il y a un problème ? le questionna la Geekette.

\- Non c'est juste que… que…

\- Que tu trouves ça bizarre ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre brune, tout en passant délicatement sa main sous son t-shirt afin de le relever, frôlant sa peau de ses doigts, arrivant à ses seins qu'elle caressa tendrement.

Antoine semblait se détendre sous la sensation que cela lui procurait, et à son tour, elle embrassa Mathieu avec douceur.

S'asseyant sur le lit, l'envie de plus en plus présente, Antoine retira son t-shirt avant que Mathieu ne la plaque sur le dos, l'embrassant de plus belle, passant délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches, caressant sa poitrine. Tandis que l'excitation montait chez les deux vidéastes,la plus petite logea sa tête dans le cou de l'autre et lui mordilla légèrement, pendant que sa main descendait, frollant son ventre, et retira le jean largement trop grand de la brune à lunette. Ses doigts glissaient à présent à l'interieur des cuisses de sa partenaire, sa respiration de plus en plus forte. Il lécha légèrement un de ses tétons, sa main parcourant toujours sur sa cuisse, montant et descendant, passant sur son intimité. Puis sa main dériva sous son calçon, ses doigts contournant son clitoris, alors qu'il déposait des baisers dans son cou, faisant gémir Antoine de plaisir. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut passer à l'étape supérieure…

\- Mat'... tes ongles… ça fait mal.

Déconcerté, le youtubeur arrêta tout, et l'autre en profita pour retourner la situation.

Il pivota de manière à être au dessus de Mathieu et commença lui aussi à lui caresser les hanches et le bas du ventre tout en l'embrassant, les mains de sa partenaire sur son dos. Leurs respirations se mêlaient l'une à l'autre, de plus en plus forte, leurs hormones féminines prenant le dessus.

Répétant les gestes effectués par Mathieu peu de temps avant, il retira le jean et le sous-vêtement de garçon de la demoiselle, et passa sa main sur son petit jardin dans une douceur incomparable.

\- Donc si tu étais une femme, tu serais une femme-fontaine… murmura Antoine entre deux baisers, l'air amusé.

\- Tais toi, tu dis n'importe q-

Un grand gémissement se fit entendre, laissant la phrase en suspens. La brune venait de descendre le long du corps de sa partenaire, et avait maintenant sa tête entre ses jambes, donnant de longs coups de langue sur le sexe de la Geekette, qui gémissait de plaisir tout en s'agrippant aux draps.

Sentant l'orgasme venir, Mathieu repoussa Antoine, et se rapprocha d'elle en lançant avec ce qui aurait été la voix du Patron:

\- Attends un peu gamine !

Ni une, ni deux, elles se retrouvèrent en 69, chacune la tête entre les cuisses de l'autre, accompagnées des gémissements et des souffles qui se faisait entendre dans la chambre.

\- Mat je, hmmm…

\- Gnnnhaaa… humm.

L'orgasme ayant été atteint, les deux vidéastes s'allongèrent sur le lit, totalement épuisée, leurs corps frémissant encore de plaisir. Leurs respirations calmées, Mathieu lança, fière de cette expérience:

\- Wow… je pensais pas que l'orgasme féminin était comme ça !

\- Moi non plus… Faudra que tu me dises la prochaine fois qu'un truc explose chez toi.

Elles se fixèrent du regard.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait essayer !.. Par contre Antoine, tes cheveux raccourcissent.

\- Les tiens aussi… On devrait peut-être se rhabiller.

Mathieu aquiesça, et chacun remis ses vêtements, l'un dans la salle de bain, l'autre dans la chambre, dont l'athmosphère était encore chaude.

Ils se rejoignèrent dans le salon, s'asseyant sur le canapé, une bouteille de bière à la main. Chaque habitant de la maison Sommet, de nouveau au masculin, débarquèrent un part un dans le salon, l'un une console dans les mains, l'autre un sourire mesquin sur le visage, le camé parlant à une plante. Puis le Panda et le Prof apparurent, rougissant pour on ne sait quelle raison, et avant même que le scientifique ait eu le temps de réciter son discours d'excuse, tous -sauf le Hippie- s'écrièrent en coeur:

\- Tu peux refaire ça quand tu veux (gamin) !


End file.
